CO Scare
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Carbon Monoxide is a colorless, odorless gas that kills hundreds of people a week. No one can tell when it's coming, at least, the average human can't.


**CO Scare**

**X-Men Evolution, Logan protects his family**

**Summary: Carbon Monoxide is a colorless, odorless gas that kills hundreds of people a week. No one can tell when it's coming, at least, the average human can't.**

**~?~?~?~**

It was night in Bayville, and it was silent within Xavier Institute. Everyone was soundly asleep, everyone save Logan. Logan was tossing and turning, not in a haze of nightmares, but rather in a dull pain. Finally, Logan's eyes opened tiredly; he groaned and massaged his forehead.

"Dammit," Logan grumbled, "what's with this migraine? I haven't had one of these in years, not since-."

Logan froze, his eyes widening as he sucked in a shocked breath. "No, it can't be," he whispered to himself, trying to assure his worries.

Logan lifted his head and hesitantly scented the air, smelling for anything foreign. At first, nothing showed up but Logan knew better than to dismiss such an idea so he reluctantly sat up and then dimmed his other senses, putting everything into his sense of smell. Logan closed his eyes while calmly exhaling; relaxed, he took a deep breath through his nose, absorbing the odors around him into his nasal cavity and lungs. Logan's eyes shot open as he caught the scent he didn't want to smell.

"Oh no," Logan breathed, than shot out of bed, barely taking the time to put on sweatpants.

Logan ran to his closet and yanked it open; he pulled his clothes apart and punched the red button in the back. Logan cursed loudly when nothing happened before he ran out of his room and into the hallway.

Running down the hallway, Logan opened the bedroom doors while shouting: "Everything outside now! Forget the suits- just go!"

In his mind, he was shouting: _'Chuck! Wake up! We need to go outside!'_ but got no reply.

Ignoring the annoyed groans and confused mumbles, Logan made it to Storm's room. Without knocking, he invited himself in, and walked to the sleeping woman.

"Storm," Logan said gently but urgently, shaking her shoulder, "you need to get up Ororo; we've got issues."

"Mm?" Ororo questioned, barely coherent. "Logan? What-?"

Ororo gasped in shock as she was lifted up and then set on her feet. "Logan! What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"No time," Logan replied quickly. "Listen, we've got-!"

"Logan?" Beast asked from the door, "what is wrong? Why are the kids awake?"

"Listen!" Logan barked and they jumped. "We have an emergency! Get everyone outside. Storm, roll-call, Beast, 9-11; we need the fire department and an ambulance."

The two instantly saw the situation was serious and nodded. "What do I tell them?" Beast asked, digging for information.

"Later," Logan replied distracted, "Just got outside. I've got to get the Professor."

Without waiting for a reply, Logan ran out of Ororo's room and towards the Professor's room, maneuvering through confused, but responsive, teens as he went.

"Mr. Logan!"

Logan paused to look back; it was Jean, Scott, and Kitty. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Mr. Logan, what's happening?" Jean asked worriedly.

Logan looked at her. "Jean are you okay?" he asked.

Jean frowned, confused. "What-?"

"Are you okay?" Logan asked again, a little more harshly.

The three teens jumped. "Yes-!" Jean rushed, and then faltered. "I mean I have a little migraine but yeah, I'm okay."

Logan looked her in the eye. "First responders are coming; use your powers and make sure they get here, just to sway them in the right direction," he said calmly.

Normally Jean would have protested the use of her powers against helpless civilians but she seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes sir," she whispered and then moved quickly for outside, dragging the other two by their hands.

Logan only watched them for a moment before he too left, running down the hall. Finally, Logan came across a locked door at the end of the hall; he knocked loudly.

"Professor, wake up! We need to go outside!" he shouted. "Professor!"

"L-Logan…"

Logan's eyes flashed and he took a step back and then put his fists together. Logan gave a call of warning before he aimed and swung. Easily, the hinges broke under the force and Logan threw the door away, moving in. Logan paused momentarily at the sight.

It would seem the Professor had gotten his mental call but didn't have the strength to reply. The Professor was on the ground, having failed in his attempt to make it to his chair. Logan moved over quickly and shook the man's shoulder.

"Professor?" he asked gently. "Are you awake?"

Charles opened his eyes slowly, like they were being held down by stones. "L-Logan, there's-."

"Shh, Chuck, everyone but us is outside," Logan said gently, "we need to go."

Charles didn't protest, not that he could, as Logan put his arms under the bald man's arms and knees and lifted him up easily into a bridal style. Logan glanced around for a moment, as though looking for something, while smelling the air; his headache, which had been a dull pain in the back of his head, grew stronger. Logan gritted his teeth and quickly left the room, taking a light jog to move them fasted without jostling the weaker man too much. Logan kept entirely alert to everything around him: Charles, the halls, looking for kids, everything; he couldn't let his guard down.

Everyone was full awake by the time Logan had 'hopped' outside; instantly Ororo was by his side, checking on the Professor, who was barely awake against Logan's shoulder, while asking what was going on.

"Is everyone here?" Logan asked, glancing around for the teens.

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "Everyone but Tabitha but she is with the Brotherhood tonight."

Moments later, a large fire engine was driving into the courtyard, an ambulance following close by; the firefighters and paramedics jumped out and the Captain ran over.

"We received a call for an emergency!" he called, jogging over. "What's happened?"

"Monoxide," Logan replied, placing Charles on a stretcher and the mutants gasped in shocked.

"What?" Ororo whispered in horror.

"Carbon monoxide," Beast whispered to himself, looking at the mansion in understanding.

Logan nodded without looking at them. "I don't know the source but he," he pointed to the Professor, "was affected the most. His room is located in the west wing; the last room."

"Right," the Captain replied and ordered his men to start gearing up.

Logan watched attentively, before glancing at the paramedics. "You mind?" he asked, pointing.

The young medic felt a strange fear for the feral, rightfully so, and he nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah," he replied, holding the mask out.

Logan took the second oxygen mask and held it over his mouth and nose; breathing deeply to flush out the remaining CO left in his lungs. Logan sighed in relief as his migraine left and his mind began to clear; more calm, his feral instincts to protect began to damper slightly. Logan glanced over when his shoulder was grabbed in a tight grip.

"Logan," Ororo whispered, she couldn't think passed the words "carbon monoxide". Just moments ago, she and everything she considered dear, had been in harm's way, just moments from possible dying, moments from being extinguished forever.

Logan put the mask down and then carefully moved to hold her.

"It's alright," Logan murmured softly, "you're okay. We're all okay."

"Logan," Beast began, also keeping a vigilant eye on everything. "How? How could you of known?

Logan chuckled darkly, petting Ororo's hair. "You seem to forget that I am not a mutant, nor a human; I am a feral, and we live on instinct. Anything less than me and we'd all be dead," he replied. _'And I know.'_

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Probably not the best ending but I kind of wanted it to be a little mysterious in the end. Anyway, anyone want to see chapter 2?**


End file.
